


Sex Potion

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lust, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Top!Cas, Witchcraft, bottom!Dean, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Sam warned him not to drink it, but Dean wasn't listening.  So what happens when Dean swallows a Lust Potion and then Castiel walks in on him masturbating?</p>
  <p>The answer is: naughty things</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Potion

Sam and Dean were happy to be home from the hunt they had just finished. It had been a long and exhausting hunt, in which the brothers had been taken hostage by a which and tied up in her basement. It was by a sheer act of luck that Sam and Dean made it out alive, but in the end Dean had bagged the bitch and they had wrapped up the case. Now they had checked into the nearest motel, and Dean was happy to catch some shut eye.

"I’m going out, Dean. We need some more bandages for the first aid kit in the Impala."

"Hmmm." Dean hummed softly into the pillow as he held it close to his face. Sam sighed.

"Okay. I’m leaving the potion we confiscated from the witch on the bedside table. Don’t touch it. We still need to call Bobby to find out what it does."

“‘S’okay, Sammy. Get beer in town.” He mumbled sleepily. Sam snorted and nodded, slapping his brother on the back. Dean grunted in response but didn’t move, too boneless and tired to even really feel it.

"See ya, Dean." Sam said, then grabbed the keys to the Impala and left. Dean didn’t respond, already drifting off into a well-deserved slumber.

Dean woke up an hour later, sitting up and looking around the hotel room. It was empty, and Dean remembered briefly that his brother had said something about going out to town. he hoped that Sam would pick up some beer; he was really thirsty.

He spotted a plastic water bottle on the bedside table and reached for it, draining the remaining liquid inside in one gulp. However, the liquid inside cleared wasn’t water, and Dean could immediately feel his entire body start to tingle.

"What the…?" He sat up quickly, frowning as he felt his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. The only thought on his mind was relieving the pressure in his jeans; the last thought in his mind was what he had just drank.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and looked down at his cock. It was throbbing and hard, as if he had swallowed an entire bottle of Viagra. He grabbed onto the base of his erection and groaned, closing his eyes and falling back onto the bed.

Slowly, Dean began to stroke himself. He moved his and up and down, occasionally giving his hard cock a firm squeeze. He whimpered and bucked his hips into his own fist, pressing his thumb against the slit of his cock and spreading the precum around the head of his dick. He gasped loudly and reached down between his legs. He touched his balls lightly, feeling his cock twitch with the action. he sighed and began to stroke himself a bit faster, his own precum serving as lube.

Slowly, he circled the rim of his asshole with a single finger. His cock twitched with interest and he bit his lip to hold in the loud groan he made as he pushed a single finger in. He gasped and spread his legs a bit winder, pushing his own finger deeper into his hole. He didn’t even hear the tell tale swish of Castiel appearing in the room, and his head jerked to the side in surprise when he heard the angel’s voice.

"Dean, I didn’t… I’m sorry… I’ll come back when-"

"Cas." Dean gasped, his eyes wide with lust and his voice laced with need. Castiel swallowed as he watched Dean stand up, his erection bobbing against his hip as he approached the angel. Dean grabbed onto the lapels of Cas’s trench coat and kissed him hard. Castiel gasped and clung to Dean, kissing him back with confused if not fervent passion.

"Fuck me, Cas.” Dean breathed against the angel’s lips, dragging him back to the creaky hotel bed. Castiel simply nodded, following Dean to the bed. When Dean turned and caught his lips ina kiss again, Castiel felt obliged to kiss back, and he did so happily.

"Take your clothes off, Cas, and fuck me.” Dean all but growled, crawling on to the bed on his hands and knees. He buried his face in the pillows of the bed and wiggled his ass, presenting himself to Castiel. Cas could feel his pants tightening and he reached out tentatively, caressing Dean’s left ass cheek. The man groaned obscenely.

"That’s right, Cas. Touch me…"

Castiel foudn that he enjoyed the sound of Dean’s moans, and he quickly did as Dean had said and stripped his clothes off. Once he was completely naked he reached out again, pressing his fingers carefully at Dean’s hole. The hunter keened, looking back at Castiel with lust blown eyes.

"Go on, prep me. I want it." He growled. Castiel swallowed and slowly pushed a single dry finger in. He licked his lips.

"I believe that we will require some form of lubrication, Dean." Castiel said. The angel’s gravelly voice went straight to Dean’s cock, and he felt it pulse beneath him.

"In my duffle." Dean gasped. "There’s a bottle of lube and some condoms. Hurry.”

Castiel nodded and hopped off of the bed, retrieving the lube from the duffle bag. He squirted some (a little too much, actually) onto his fingers and then turned his attention back to Dean’s quivering hole, pushing his finger in and slowly thrusting it in and out. Dean moaned loudly and Castiel felt his cock stiffen a little more. He worked a second finger into Dean’s ass, scissoring his fingers. 

When he hit a certain spot inside of Dean, the hunter would scream and chant his name, begging for more. Castiel began to angle his fingers towards that spot, wanting to hear Dean’s pleasured cries. Eventually he had worked three fingers into Dean’s hole. But still, the hunter was begging for more.

"Cas… I want… I want your cock…" he moaned into the pillows, his body shaking. Castiel gasped at Dean’s words and withdrew his fingers. Dean whimpered and wiggled his ass greedily. The angel groaned at the sight and slicked up his own cock, slowly pressing it into Dean’s ass.

Dean gasped and groaned, turning to look back at Cas as the angel slowly pushed into him.When Castiel had finally bottomed out inside of Dean, he draped himself over the hunter back and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Is it alright for me to move?" His voice was rough and heavy with need. Dean whimpered and nodded.

"Please. Please." Dean cried out. Castiel groaned softly and began to thrust his hips, his thick cock stretching Dean’s hole to the max. If Cas’s cock had been any bigger, Dean was sure he wouldn’t be able to take it. Even now, Dean could feel Cas’s huge cock stretching him so wide he thought he could split at any moment. Still, he couldn’t help but beg for Castiel to go harder.

"Fuck me, Cas! I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk… Please…" Dean groaned as he felt Cas moving faster inside of him, felt the little puffs of air against his neck that was Castiel’s heavy breathing. he groaned and reached down, grabbing his throbbing cock and pumping it quickly.

he came with a shout of the angel’s name, and Castiel wasn’t far behind, spilling inside of the hunter and then quickly pulling out. Dean groaned and collapsed onto the bed, Castiel still laying on top of him, panting heavily.

"Dean, that was extremely…"

"Awesome?" Dean said as he looked up at the handsome angel, his voice hoarse. Castiel smiled and leaned down, kissing Dean on the lips the same way the hunter had kissed him earlier.

"Yes. It was awesome." He said, then nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck. At that moment Sam burst into the room.

"Dean, I called Bobby and found out what the potion is! It’s a lust po… Holy shit!" He gasped as he looked at the bed, then quickly turned away and covered his eyes.

"What the fuck, Dean?!"

Dean gave him brother a sheepish smile before he turned back to Cas, kissing him on the lips once more. Sam groaned and turned, leaving the motel room angrily. But Dean and Cas were too lost in their kissing to even take notice.


End file.
